


[podfic] Osiris Serenity

by Alixtii



Category: Firefly
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Incest, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV: Simon Tam, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient">Elizabeth Scripturient</a>'s drabble sequence <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/46960">"Osiris Serenity."</a> "Tender is the touch of someone that you love too much" (Elizabeth's summary). Simon/River incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Osiris Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Osiris Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46960) by [Elizabeth_Scripturient](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient). 



> I chose to omit the following author's notes originally located at the beginning of some of the "chapters," i.e. drabbles: Chapter 4 contains a spoiler for a deleted scene from "Our Mrs. Reynolds"; Chapter 5 takes place during/after "Safe"; Chapter 6 takes place after "The Message" and before "Heart of Gold."

 

**Format:** mp3  
 **Size:** 3.9 MB  
 **Length:** 0:04:20

Download it at the audio archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/osiris-serenity) (zipped mp3), or from Google [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8c3txKt6p9lS09nbHB0VlV2UHc/edit?usp=sharing) (unzipped mp3).  


Or you can stream it [here](http://a2.typepad.com/6a01348710c212970c0133f3ef4ba2970b-mp3). 


End file.
